polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bataanball
: Lalawigan ng Bataanbola (Kapampangan) : Lalawigan ning Bataanbola |image = bataan.png|thumb |imagewidth = |caption = Remember the Death March... |reality = Bataan |type = Provinceball |affiliation = Philippinesball |personality = |language = Filipino English Kapampangan |religion = Catholic |friends = |enemies = Empire of Japanball |likes = Mt. Mariveles, Mt. Samat |hates = |founded = 1754 |government = Republic}} is a provinceball of . He is notorious for the Bataan Death March, the forcible transfer of Filipino and American POWs by the Imperial Japanese Army during World War Two. He also was the spot of the Philippines' first Nuclear Reactor, which never opened or operated. History 'Prehistory ' The first inhabitants of the Bataan peninsula are the indigenous Ayta Magbeken tribes, who are one of the first Negrito ancestors of present-day Filipinos. Later on, Tagalog communities from southern Luzon migrated to parts of Bataan and the Ayta Magbeken migrated towards the mountain areas of Bataan by the end of the 16th century. 'Colonial Period ' In 1647, Dutch naval forces landed in country in an attempt to libarate the islands from Spanish Empireball but then The Dutch massacred the people of Abucay in Bataan. Historian Cornelio Bascara documents that the province of Bataan was established on January 11, 1757 by Governor-General Pedro Manuel Arandia out of territories belonging to Pampanga and the corregimiento of Mariveles which, at the time, included Maragondon, Cavite across the Manila Bay. 'World War II ' Bataanball was featured prominently during World War II. Prior to the 1941 Japanese invasion, the US Army stored nearly 1,000,000 US gallons (3,800 m3) of gasoline there. Shortly after the Japanese Army invaded the country in December 1941, the combined US and Filipino forces were being gradually overrun and General Douglas MacArthur moved his troops to the Bataan Peninsula in an attempt to hold out until a relief force could be sent from Murica. Japanese forces started a siege of the peninsula on January 7, 1942, and launched an all-out assault on April 3, a few months after the Battle of the Points. The most brutal event of Bataanball's history was when the majority of the American and Filipino forces surrendered on April 9 1942 and were forced to march more than 100 kilometres from Bataan to Capas, Tarlac, which became known as the Bataan Death March. How to Draw #Draw the basic circle shape #Draw the seal of Bataan in the Center #Add the alien eyes and then you're done Points of Interest *Mt. Mariveles *Mt. Samat National Shrine *Bataan World War II Museum *Las Casas Filipinas De Acuzar *Zoobic Safari *Corregidor Fortress Island Relations 'Friends' * USAball and Philippinesball - Greatest heroes and liberators! I am so sorry your soldiers had to march for 60 km with no food and water. 'Enemies' * Empire of Japanball - WHY YUO FORCE MY SOLDIERS TO WALK UNDER THE SCORCHING HEAT FOR 60 FUCKING MILES WITHOUT LETTING THEM TAKE A REST AND THEN BEAT 'EM UP IF THEY STOP WALKING???!!! 1945 BATAAN DEATH MARCH NEVER FORGET!!! That is why I have alien eyes because this is the most brutal event in my history which haunted me and parts of my clay for the rest of my fucking life!!!! Gallery Bataanball.png Category:Philippinesball Category:Provinceballs Category:Provinceballs of Philippinesball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Kapampangan Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Christian